


Champion Victor (@victorparker)

by network



Series: by design a victor (pkmn sw/sh) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Social Media, Spikemuth, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: At thirteen, Victor makes a Pokegram.(Various moments from a Champion’s life, told via social media).
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor
Series: by design a victor (pkmn sw/sh) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Champion Victor (@victorparker)

_[Image description: Victor and Marnie - both 13 and in the gym challenge - sit on a rooftop, alongside a Morpeko and a Cinderace. They both smile at the camera. The neon signs visible behind them make it clear that they’re in Spikemuth, and on the floor between them there’s enough empty takeaway boxes for four people.]_

**Victor** _(@victorparker):_ Post victory meal! Thanks _@marniespkmth_ for the food haha.

 **Spikemuth Gym** _(@pierswild):_ My own sister is a traitor

 **Marnie** _(@marniespkmth): @pierswild_ you’re just jealous I didn’t get you any.

Victor leans against the chainlink fence that makes up the borders of Spikemuth Stadium, as he watches Piers hand his sister the dark badge. In contrast to when he’d beaten the Gym, only twenty minutes ago, the members of Team Yell that fill the makeshift stands holler at them, cheering as Piers pulls her in for a hug. The neon signage of the stadium stains Marnie’s shadow a dark pink as she jogs over, her Morpeko beside her.

“You wanna get something to eat?” She asks as they turn away from the makeshift stadium and start walking down the colourful streets.

“Hell yeah,” he replies, and his stomach chooses that moment to rumble loudly. They both laugh at that, Marnie leading him into an alley significantly more cramped than the main street. “I assume you know somewhere good?”

Just as he finishes his sentence they stop in front of a storefront – like the rest of Spikemuth it’s somewhat grimey, but obviously well cared for. The large glass windows are unmarked but translucent from grease, and when they step through the threshold the interior is equally grungy, with off-white tiles and yellowed lighting.

The questionable environment is completely ignored, however, in favour of the amazing smell coming from behind the counter.

As they approach the aforementioned counter, the head of a teen girl pokes out from the doorway to what Victor presumes is the kitchen. Her black hair and neon green hair is up in a hairnet, and there are marks in her skin where piercings have been temporarily removed. She grins when she sees Marnie, the white of her teeth contrasting greatly with her dark lipstick.

“I didn’t know you were back in town Marn.” She laughs, leaning forward on the counter to ruffle her hair despite her protests. “And who might this be?” She continues, switching her focus onto Victor.

-

“Ugh, Jen, don’t be weird,” Marnie replies, managing to wriggle her way out of what has turned into a headlock. Once she’s out she tries to smoothen out her hair, before continuing. “This is Vic, we both just got done beating Piers into the concrete.”

“Oh, so you’re another gym challenger then?” The girl – Jen – asks Victor, and he nods, not sure what to say. “Told you you’d make friends Marnie-pie. What d’ya want? I can put your orders in now.”

Marnie frowns a little as she thinks, before replying. “Prawn balls, obviously. Egg fried rice, beef noodles.” She turns to him. “You want anything in particular?”

“I’ll take sate chicken if you have any.”

“Chips?”

“Why on earth is that even an option?”

Marnie laughs. “Just wanted to make sure you aren’t a wrongun.”

\--

It only takes Jen 20 minutes to pass them their meals, and then they’re off, Marnie once again leading him through back alleys and up fire escapes until they’re atop one of the townhouses. Directly above them, there’s a large hole in the roof of Spikemuth itself, affording them a view of the stars while still staying warm in the enclosed city.

Marnie plops down at the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the neon-lit streets below. Up here the bright lights are far sparser, and the contrast only serves to exaggerate the height of the rooftop. He is far less brave and instead opts to sit cross-legged near the edge.

“You can let your lead out, yknow?” She comments to him as she lays out their various containers. Her own lead, her Morpeko, lets out a sound of agreement as he tries to steal a piece of chicken, and so Victor lets out Iskit. The Cinderace looks confused for a moment, but he quickly sits down politely when he notices the food that is currently being laid out.

Victor laughs. “So you’re suddenly well behaved when there’s food, huh?”

“At least he behaves sometimes,” Marnie replies, grabbing Morpeko and setting him down on the other side of her. “My lot somehow get worse when food is involved.”

After this they lapse into silence somewhat, focusing on eating until everything is gone. Victor leans back, resting on his arms and stretching his back as he blinks up at the stars. “Thanks for the food, Marn.” He comments, and Iskit makes a sound of agreement beside him.

She scoffs. “Thanks for the company.” He shoots her a confused look. “I didn’t really expect to meet cool people in the Challenge, despite how much Piers went on about it. ‘M glad I was wrong.”

He grins at her, and an idea comes into his mind. “Hey, you want a photo?”

“Sure, if ya want.”

He moves back into a normal sitting position and grabs his Rotom. It floats into position and snaps a couple of photos, and when he goes to check them Marnie peeks over his shoulder to look too. “Tag me in them if you post ‘em.”

“What’s your at?” She tells him, and as he posts them he tags her as asked, and then goes to check out her profile.

“How do you have 1k already?”

In response, she just laughs.


End file.
